I've found you
by Nyllac
Summary: What if Andy had a little sister she's never met? Well meet Katianna. She ran away from home to find Andy and Sam. Now they're forced to raise her together, will Katianna fix Andy and Sam' s love life? What kind of trouble can a twelve year old possible get into?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Katianna.

Katianna's P.O.V

I watched her silent form, just sitting there across the room. Staring at the photo as she always did. Her ex-husband, Tommy, sent it. It was a constant reminder of the life she left behind, the daughter she ran from.

"Andrea." She said to herself.

Running her thumb over the photo, trying to somehow make contact. Mom rose from her seat and gently placed the picture on the coffee table. She staggered into the kitchen to make herself tea.

I crawled over to the coffee table and retrieved the photo. I ogled at it. I ogled at _her_. My sister, Andrea McNally, her dark brown hair went past her shoulders. Her wide smile illuminated the photo. Next to her was the man whose name I've never known, His black hair was short cropped he wore a wide dimpled smile. They both proudly wore police uniforms.

Mom sat down on the couch in front of me.

"I found out who the man in the photo was the other day." She said.

"Who?"

"He's Tommy's old rookie, Sam Swarek. He's her T.O."

I looked down at the photo again. "I want to met them. Andrea, Tommy and Sam Swarek." I murmured.

Mom stood from her seat, tea still in hand. "Katianna I would give anything to see those people." She paused "Even you." She stalked off into her room and slammed the door.

I stayed there, on the floor gaping at the picture. I was used to her treating me like second best. For twelve years I've put up with it. I don't have a dad to run to when things get bad, I've never even met the man. I only have myself.

Maybe it's time to leave I thought. If mom doesn't know where Andrea is maybe I have to go find her.

I went to my bedroom, trying my hardest not to make any noise and grabbed my backpack. I got food, money from my mom's wallet, clothes and my cellphone. I said a silent good bye and left our tiny apartment. Mom should be happy, one less mouth to feed.

I walked through the streets of Toronto, backpack on my shoulder, feeling as if I could over come anything. Well I did, until my stomach growled.  
I sat on the nearest bench and reached in my bag, digging for one of the granola bars I had stuffed inside. As I ate one I checked the time: 1:03. Mom never cared how late I was up till so I normally up this late. But I _wasn't_ normally sitting on a park bench blocks from our apartment. Though it's not the first time I've tried to run away, still I never made it past the door. Something inside me always thought, hoped, that mom would change. But today it dawned on me she wouldn't.

A yell startled me from my thoughts.

"Hey kid! What are you doing out so late?"

I turned to see a police officer walking towards me. My eyes grew wide.

"Sam Swarek?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue or any of the characters other than Katianna

Sam's POV

I can't believe I'm the one that got stuck on the night shift. At least it's a Tuesday and nothing ever- don't jinx yourself Sam. The worst part is the quietness, no Andy chatting away and I actually miss it. I guess I'm just too used to her now.

I pulled the cruiser over and stepped out to get some fresh air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a young girl sitting alone on the bench, no more than twelve or thirteen. Looks like I did jinx myself.

"Hey kid! What are you doing out so late?" I called as I walked over.

I made my footsteps heavy so I didn't startle her. She turned and I saw what I least expected: a pre-teen version of Andy, big doe eyes, long wavy dark brown hair and strong cheekbones. The girl murmured something under her breath but I didn't catch it.

"Are you with you parents?" I asked the girl as I sat down beside her.

"No." He voice was strong and confident despite her situation.

"Can you tell me why you out of the house at one in the morning?"

"No."

I groaned inwardly. She may look like McNally but she sure doesn't talk like her.

"Look kid, I got stuck with the night shift, I really just want to go home and sleep. So your going tell me why you're out of the house and give me a damned good reason then I'm going to drive you home. Otherwise your on a one way street to the station." I said.

She stood up, her long dark hair cascading down her back.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

I got up from the bench and walked with her to the cruiser, she was already in the front seat when I got in.

"So kid, which way to your house?"

"I'm not going home your taking me to the station."

"No. I'm taking you home, your parents are probable worried sick."

She gave a small laugh. "One it's _parent_ not parents, two my mom doesn't care what I do as long as I don't drag her down. I'm going to the station."

I sighed. "Will you shut up and listen?" She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Kat." She answered then looked at my expression, which clearly showed I was waiting for her to put on cat ears and meow. "Short for Katianna."

After a while of driving I pulled into the station, Katianna and I climbed out of the cruiser.

"What now?" she asked.

"I have to get someone to interview you to find out why you were out so late and we might have to involve social services." I paused and remembered the time. "But we might have to find somewhere for you to stay the night, it's late."

She just nodded and entered through the door.

"Sammy! What's with the kid?" called Jerry.

We walked up the steps to where Jerry was sitting at his desk, amusement spreading across his face as we walked towards him.

"Or should I say mini-McNally." Corrected Jerry.

"I now she's like her freaking twin, only difference is age and she doesn't talk." I said

"I have a name you know." She chirped.

"Yeah it's Katianna, I know." I said.

"I like Kat. It's shorter and less…girly." She said.

"I thought you said she didn't talk." Questioned Jerry.

"A guy can hope can't he?" I looked to Katianna. "Anyway I need to question her and I was thinking, maybe we should call in McNally to do it?"

Jerry seemed to have to think about it for a second. "Don't see why not, well other than a cranky McNally on our hands. Your idea, you have to wake her up."

I groaned.

"Come on mini-McNally, lets get you a room." Said Jerry, leaving me alone to deal with Andy.

"I said my name is Kat!" she whined as they walked off.

I sat in the chair Jerry had previously occupied and pressed number three on my cell then talk. I waited as the phone rang, once, twice-

"Sam?" answered Andy's sleepy tone.

"Yeah, um…sorry to wake you but we need you at the station."

"Are you trying to say Sam the rule breaker screwed up?" she asked suddenly very awake.

"No, we just need you to interview a kid."

"Aw, you spoiled my fun. Sure I'll be right there, but can you pick me up? I'm kind of car-less."

"Yeah sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Andy really needs a car, well not that I mind picking her up. I went over to the interview room where Katianna was sitting patiently in a chair and opened the door.

"I have to go pick up McNally. I'll be right back." I said to her and Jerry.

Katianna nodded and I knew Jerry was fine with it even though he was on the other side of the one-way glass. I closed the door and went to where I parked the cruiser.

Luckily Andy lived fairly close so it was a short drive. As I pulled into her drive I refrained myself from slamming the horn like I normally do instead I climbed out of the cruiser and did the civilized thing by knocking on her door.

The door clicked open. "Lets hurry, well even if we do I think I'm going to need a double intake of coffee tomorrow." She said while pulling on her jacket.

When Andy was belted into the car she asked, "What's the details on the kid?"

"Twelve or thirteen year old girl named Katianna she prefers Kat though. I found her sitting on a bench alone at one in the morning, she wont tell me where she lives, her full name or why she was out that time."

"So you called me in because I'm a girl." She asked.

"No. She has a strange resemblance to you, Jerry's taken up calling her 'mini-McNally' and it annoys the hell out of Kat." I laughed.

Andy smiled, "Your beginning to like this girl aren't you?"

"I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue or any of the characters other than Katianna

Andy's POV

As we drove the rest of the way to the station I thought about what Sam had said about Katianna looking like me. What could that mean? The thought of my Mother flashed through my brain. Impossible I told myself.

"Sam you know about how my Mother took off when I was a little girl right?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I was your dad's rookie I got a briefing when I made the mistake of asking if I was ever going to meet Mrs. McNally. One mistake that I wont forget." He looked over to me, "You don't think she has anything to do with your mom, do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. When I meet her I'll be able to tell." I said just as we pulled into the station.

"Well I guess were about to find out." He said while he parked.

I jumped out of the cruiser. "Do I need to put on my uniform?" I asked.

"No, probably not." Answered Sam.

We rushed into the building and over to the interview room. When I got there Jerry handed me an earpiece so I could hear what they said on the other side of the one-way glass.

I took a long deep breath before entering the interview room. Katianna no doubt resembled myself. But my brain said it was just a coincidence.

"How old are you Kat?"

"Twelve."

"Well my partner said he found you outside at one in the morning without your parents." I said as I took the seat across from her.

"You want to know the reason I was out there?" she said confidently.

"That would be nice."

She smirked. "Well then Andrea McNally, Call Sam Swarek back in here."

I shot a glance to the glass and heard Sam's voice. "I never told her our full names, what you thought might actually be right."

I looked back to Katianna. "I'll go get him Kat."

I stepped out of the room to find Jerry and Sam standing there.

"What happened to the innocent kid I was talking to only a minute ago?" ask Jerry.

"I don't know but we need to find out how she knew both of our full names."

I sighed. "Our best bet is to go back in there and ask her."

Both Sam and Jerry nodded then Sam and I went into the small room. When we looked to Katianna we noticed something in front of her: A photo of Sam and I.

"How the hell." Murmured Sam.

"Well you clearly know who we are so why don't you give us your full name." I said trying my hardest to keep my calm.

"Katianna Thompson. Twelve years old, five foot four and I weigh one hundred and two pounds." She said. "Anymore questions about who I am?"

"Yeah, who's your mom and how did you get our damn names." Said Sam, throwing away the "good cop" act.

"My mother is Natalie Thompson." She looked over to me. "Also known as Natalie McNally. I got the photo from Tommy McNally who sent the picture to my mom." She raised her voice. "And I know who you are because mom spends every waking hour staring at the freaking photo and mumbling about how she would give me up for you while I work my butt off to pay the rent, go to school and make the food!"

"You've got it better than I did." I said. "At least you know your mom will come home everyday, at least you have a mom! You-"

"Andy!" yelled Sam.

"Sorry. I got carried away." I murmured.

"And Katianna, you think it's Andy's fault for what your mom has done?"

"I've never been mad at her until now. I don't know what came over me. Sorry. "

"Now that you both have let out steam. Katianna, why were you outside at one in the morning?"

"I ran away. My mom doesn't care." She said.

"Was that so hard?" asked Sam, sounding like a father scolding his daughter.

"No."

"We'll call Social services in the morning, Katianna you will have to stay with Andy."

The door clicked open behind us and Jerry walked in. "Actually I think it's best if Kat stayed with both Sam and McNally." He said.

I thought about the outburst I had only a second ago. "I think Jerry's right." I said.

"He has a point." Added Sam.

"We can stay at my apartment, I have a pull out couch so I'll sleep there, Katianna can sleep in my room and Sam can take the guest."

"No, I'll take the couch." Said Sam.

"Sam-"

"Jeez, you guys are like a old married couple! Stop arguing and let Sam take the couch." Interrupted Katianna.

"Now you know what we deal with everyday Kat," said Jerry.

"Well anyway I have to get out of my uniform my shift was up an hour ago, tomorrow I'm going to see if Frank will pay me the overtime." Spoke Sam as he left.

"Come on Kat lets wait outside by Sam's truck." I turned to Jerry. "Bye Jerry, We'll see you tomorrow."

Katianna and I left the interview room and went outside to wait for Sam. After a while of silence Katianna finally spoke up, "You guys make a cute couple." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Sam make a cute couple."

"Did you know I used to be engaged?" I asked changing the topic.

"No. To who?"

"Luke Callighan. I found the ring, it was supposed to be for his ex Joe, he couldn't explain it so he lied and said he was going to propose. Then he cheated on me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But this was after he was shot because of me."

"Definite ouch. Literally."

"Yeah, the division had a pool going on who would beat up Luke first. Me, Traci or her dad." Added Sam, now dress in his street clothes.

"Enough of the stuff that'll upset me, let's get home." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue or any of the characters other than Katianna

Katianna's POV

Katianna and I climbed into Sam's truck, she went in the back and I took the front.

"By the way who did beat him up first?" asked Katianna, automatically assuming someone_ did_ beat Luke up.

"I did." Answered Sam calmly.

"That's why you went so hard on him in the match?" I asked raising an accusing eyebrow.

"Well I can't let him go and hurt my Rookie like that without him paying the price." He said with a slight emphasis on the _my Rookie_.

Sam is so overprotective of his rookies, I wonder if anyone went through what I'm going through? Maybe they can-wait a second.

"Who's going to watch Kat when we're done with social services? I don't want her going to some random family if they take her from my mom- which would be the best."

I watched as Sam's eyebrows furred together in confusion. "I guess we could adopt, foster or whatever they do with kids like her."

"You mean like you and me with a kid?" It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

"Yeah, I mean you don't want her with some random family right?"

"Ok, then that's what we'll do. But then won't you have to move in? What will Frank and everyone else think? Would we have to get a bigger place, one with bedrooms for all or us?"

"Why are you guys talking about me like I'm not even here?" asked Katianna in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry Kat. But _anyways_, you're over thinking it like can have separate places while we look for one with enough bedrooms and the adoption should take a while and a lot of paperwork so we should have time."

"Cool, so we'll all live together in one house?" Katianna asked with new found excitement.

"Yup." I said popping the p just as we pulled onto the curb outside my apartment building.

We all jumped out and Sam locked the truck. we went into the lobby and I waved to the doorman, Sam and Katianna both gave me questioning looks.

"You got a thing with the doorman McNally?" asked Sam.

"Sam! No, I do not have a _thing_ with the door man. I just waved," I defended myself.

"Geez when is the wedding, you two already got the bickering of a couple down pat. Which one of you cooks dinner so I don't ask the wrong person and have to eat burnt toast?"

I pointed my thumb at Sam while I unlocked the door to my apartment. "Can't cook, I normally survive on protein bars." I said simply.

"Good thing I can cook." replied Sam.

"Are you going to tell your famous sister you're going to be raising a kid with me?" I asked Sam as her threw his work bag on the couch.

"I should shouldn't I? But then she'll want to meet you and Kat. RRG" He buried his face in a pillow.

"That bad?" Asked Katianna.

"That bad." He mumbled into the pillow.

I am so sorry for the slow update! but I'm super busy! I have about a million things going on then word stopped working and then I fixed it-I'm rambling srry. R&R!


End file.
